1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving mechanism, and more particularly, to a moving base mounted on a bottom of a robotic vacuum cleaner to effectively reduce the manufacturing cost and volume of the robotic vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Following the constant developments in the technical field of automation, various kinds of automated devices have been researched and developed to bring more conveniences to people's life. One of the best examples of such automated devices is the robotic vacuum cleaner, which is an automated mechanical device and can automatically move for cleaning the floor.
Generally, the robotic vacuum cleaner includes two parallelly spaced wheels mounted on a bottom thereof. Each of the two wheels is controlled by a driving motor mounted thereon to move forward and backward. When the robotic vacuum cleaner meets an obstacle while moving forward, the left wheel is driven by its motor to rotate reversely while the right wheel is driven by its motor to rotate forward, so that the cleaner pivotally turns counterclockwise. Alternatively, the right wheel is driven to rotate reversely while the left wheel is driven to rotate forward, so that the cleaner pivotally turns clockwise. When the cleaner has been reoriented to a direction facing away from the obstacle, the motors drive the two wheels to rotate forward again to move away from the obstacle.
However, using two motors on the robotic vacuum cleaner to separately control the wheels to rotate will inevitably increase the manufacturing cost of the cleaner. Meanwhile, the two motors also occupy extra space in the cleaner to adversely increase the volume thereof.